Ms. Shivara
Miss Shivara Abithale The magic professor at Chadsencion Academy. Also the Squad captain for the Blue squad called Demonic Dick, That she truly despises. She was a Combat Evoker and healer during her military service. She was later ordered to teach instead of fight, She was happy to. The Deal. Being a young girl, and a half-elf with no parents did Shivara no favors. Elves and Humans alike treated her with disdain. She was always on the move, never having a place to call her own. She wound be kick, battered, spit on, and worst of all had to watch others be tortured and suffer. For her watching people suffer brings her the most pain. Shivara and a few others that traveled with her finally found a place where they could find a place to rest. Shivara knew it was too good to be true. All Shivara and her friends had to do was simple house work. They were given food, water, a place to sleep. She was happy. Until one of her friends went missing. She thought at first that they couldn't handle the housework, but she was too blind to see what was happening. One after another her beloved friends disappeared. Until she was the only one remaining, we will return to this. During her time within the estate of this man, she had a teacher. Someone who taught her how to read, and write. She was a quick study, she learned how to read and write in the span of a week. Her teacher was speechless. This wasn't a good thing. Shivara's teacher started to make threats to Shivara, making her turn a blind eye to what was happening in the estate. After one night overhearing them talk about what to do with her, she was listening. The owner of the estate "So, you what to buy her then?", the teacher "She would make a great addition to the rest." Shivara began to cry, realizing the whole reason her friends started to disappear was because of her. She was overwhelmed by guilt, then she ran away. She didn't run far, till she heard a dark deep voice "You, Girl. Do you wish for the power to never watch this again?", ''She stopped and remained silent. ''The voice again "Do you wish to hurt them? All you need to say is yes... and this power will be yours." Shivara, filled with rage agreed to this deal. Afterwards the teacher and estate owner caught up to her, the owner of the estate slapped her, She held he hand to her cheek. "Where do you think you're going!?" She stood up with a wicked smile then they were all encased in a black dome. Shivara spoke "This... feels... great." She looked onto them and leaped tearing them limb from limb laughing and smiling. After she killed the two without mercy the voice returned "The deal, has been struck. Aaron After many years after the deal was struck, her personally became twisted warped into a monster who took pleasure in killing, the thrill of the hunt, the pain. Her death count became so high, she even to this day can't remember the number. One day an Aasimar, tried to put her down, the fought each other for hours each of them enjoying the fight. The Aasmiar's wings started to change to black and the fight continued and he began to weaken. Shivara noticed this and went for his throat. She began to tighten her grip laughing as hard as she can, until he said "I love you." as those words came from his mouth she started to cry. Confused with what was happening she backed away from him "What is this? What did you do to me!" The now Fallen Aasimar stood and spoke "You're not a monster. I will not fight you." Shivara was stunned, "What? How am I not a monster?" She tries to laugh as tears roll down her cheeks. The Fallen Aasimar walked towards Shivara "Hello, it's great to meet you." he bows "My name is Aaron." Shivara starts to give off a warm smile and speaks "Thank you... Aaron, I'm Shivara". After many years of learning about each other they got married. Aaron was Shivara's everything, he was the reason for her to go on. They found a home far outside of a Aasimar village, they lived there happy and a peace. Shivara, knowing what as the curse she gained from the deal, tried to make sure to stay a little paranoid just so she couldn't be truly happy. A year later, she forgot this. Shivara was starting to be truly happy, her smile returned to what it once was. The same day, everything changed. Aaron was gone to go hunting while Shivara was tending to the house, everything was a quiet calm day. As soon as she was done with the house work a brick came flying threw the window, Shivara looked outside of the window to see a mob of people armed with weapons outside of her home. "There! It's the intruder!" She hid under a table and kept calling Aaron's name. After a moment, she started to hear screaming, pain, agony, death, for a moment in a very long time she felt true fear. Shivara remained under the table listening to the screams of pain, crying. After a few minutes, the screaming had stopped. She heard the door break open and saw pure black plate boots move around the house until they stopped right to where she was hiding. A few seconds passed, Shivara decided to speak, "Aaron?" As soon as she said that the figure with pure black plate armor flipped the table and grabbed her by the throat and began so squeeze, she was afraid, until she noticed that it was Aaron. All she did was smile as Aaron was strangling her, she she was nearing death her last words to him was "I forgive you, Aaron." with a warm smile on her face. As the light faded from her eyes Aaron threw her lifeless body across their home and left. A few moments later, Shivara began to breathe. (TBC) Soon™